Who are you?
by SillyBella101
Summary: Bella dont you remember me
1. Who are you with quotation marks

Hi people this is another one of my fanfic's and im still working on messenger with the Cullen's just so you know that it's not over (for those who've read it) ok well I got this idea and just had to make it a fanfic

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING GEEZE

I hope I made it clear enough for you well better not waste anymore time READ THIS

OK SO I FIXED IT UP SO ITS HAS PERENTHESES THAT'S WHY I 'M PUTTING IT BACK UP I DIDN'T CHANGE IT JUST SO ITS NOT CONFUSING TO PEOPLE.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Edwards POV)

_Beep Beep Beep _

The heart monitors constantly beeping was driving me crazy the little noise that irritated and also relieved me cause the annoying beeping was reminding me that my sweet precious Bella was still alive it still pains me for what had happened.

(Flash back)

Bella's POV

"Oh I'm so tired ang(Angela)I better get going" I said as I stifled a yawn

"Ok see you later"

I stepped out into the cool crisp night and looked at my watch it was about 11:47

I inhaled the sweet smell of summer before stepping into my truck I turned the ignition and started on my way home.

After a few minutes driving I started to think about Edward in the meadow when I first saw his skin glitter in the sun so bright so blinding, wait it never was that bright I snapped back to reality fast enough to see another truck heading my way I tried to swerve out of the way, but it was to late the truck hit my car diagonally hitting some of the front and the drivers side the only thing I could remember before I blacked out was hitting my head on the side window.

I woke up a few minutes later hearing all this commotion around me, I couldn't remember anything that happened all I could feel was a stinging in the back of my head

"Edward" I called out

"I'm her Bella don't worry oh I'm so sorry I should have brought you home"

"Its okay now that you're here don't leave me I love you"

And with that she blacked out

"I love you to Bella and ill never leave you"

(End of flashback)

(Edwards POV)

Ill never leave you Bella just please wake up

After about a few minutes of thinking he saw Bella start stirring

He ran to her side and held her hand

Don't worry Bella I'm here he squeezed his eyes shut

"Just wake up wake up"

"Who are you?"

At the sound of her voice he raised his head to see Bella fully awake and looking and a little scared

"Bella, your awake" he pulled her into a bear hug wait didn't she just say who are you

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" an ear pitching screamed filled the room Bella was screaming her lungs off

"BELLA! Your awake" Charlie ran in and embraced her in a hug

"Honey why are you screaming"

"Dad this strange man just hugged me and I have no idea who he is"

(Yes somehow she remembers her dad)

Edward stiffened and whispered

"Bella you don't remember me"

"No sorry I don't I've never met you in my life"

"What, Bella come on you have to remember me don't you"

She shook her head no

"CARLISLE!" he yelled and ran out of the room to find his 'father'

When he finally found him Carlisle was sitting in his office

"What's wrong Edward"

"What happened to Bella she's awake but doesn't remember me?"

"Ill take a look at her"

After Carlisle examined Bella he decided to take Edward outside to tell him what was wrong

"Edward, Im sorry to tell you this but Bella has amnesia"

He was waiting for Edwards's reaction which didn't come

"Edward?"

"You must be joking Carlisle but I guess that explains why she didn't remember me

But I will make her remember me."

A few days later Bella and Charlie where checking out of the hospital

Carlisle came up to Bella

"Well Bella I hope you get you memory back"

(Yes they told Bella that she has amnesia)

"Yes Carlisle thank you"

"Wait how do you know my first name he asked astonished all you ever called me was Doctor Cullen"

"Well Carlisle you don't think I would forget you do you when you came in for my checkup I immeadilty remembered you and yes that does mean I remember you secret" she replied

I wonder if she remembers Edward then Carlisle thought

"Bella would you like to come over for dinner"

"Sure Carlisle see you later"

000000000000000000000000000

Okay im gonna clear some stuff up for you guys so your not confused

Ok for Bella's amnesia she only remembers Charlie, Renee and Carlisle but that's it well later she remembers mike and jess and them but right now she doesn't remember Alice or Emmett or jasper or Rosalie or Esme or Edward she only remembers Carlisle for now.


	2. Alice Who?

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THANK YOU VERY MUCH

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As I made my way to Dr. Cullen's house I couldn't help but think of that one boy who hugged me as soon as I woke up what was his name like Edward or something.

Argh that turn to the house is so hard to find, About 5 minutes later I saw the house

OH MY HECK THE HOUSE IS HUGE!!

But I feel like I've been there way more then right now

I pulled up and turned my car off I walked up the huge porch and knocked on the door about a one second later a very small girl with short black hair opened the door and as soon as she saw me she sqeauled and hugged me

"Um who are you?" I asked

"Bella don't you remember me" she asked with a pout

"No I'm looking for Carlisle"

"Oh yeah come in come in your going to have dinner with use or should I say you are just going to have dinner" she giggled

"Ok uh I'm sorry what's your name"

"Oh come on bella don't tell me you've forgotten me all the shopping and clothes we bought and…"

I gulped, "shopping" I whispered when all of the sudden flash backs came to me

(memory)

'come on bella it'll be fun

No alice it will be hours of painful shopping

Bella we have to go to italy now

Why?

"Edward thinks your dead and is going to kill himself"

"who are they I asked Jessica"

Oh there the cullen's the one that just left was alice cullen

Alice cullen

Alice cullen

Alice cullen

(end of memory)

The name rang through me like a bell Alice Cullen

"Bella, Bella?"

I snapped back to reality

"Bella are you okay?"

"Oh Alice I remember you and no where not going shopping"

"Oh Bella that's great but we are going shopping"

"No where not"

"Yes we are"

"No your not" came another voice

Alice and I turned around to see Carlisle

"Hello Bella come in"

"Thank you Carlisle"

Bella walked into the glorious entry way that led into the living room, the living room had a fire place and 3 couches surrounding it.

"Bella go ahead and sit down dinner will be ready shortly" Carlisle said

Bella sat down with Alice sitting next to her

"You know Bella you should let me do you hair, makeup and clothing"

"No Alice"

"Too late I have everything set up now come on"

"No Alice NOOOOOOO put me down put me down"

"Nope not until your done."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok people second chapter up and going and yes I know amnesia makes you forget everything but in my story she does remember somethings


	3. Oh no it's tough muscle man

Hello yes I know use quotation marks but don't worry im learning and im trying really hard. DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING got It got it good!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was sitting in the huge bathroom that Alice had while she applied layer and layer of makeup

I'm almost done I just have to apply this lipstick on and your good

I looked into the mirror and gasped that didn't look like me at all my hair was pinned up and curly(see profile to see what her hair looks like and outfit and shoes)

My dress was red with a low v neck and it went just above the knee

And My shoes where a death trap.

They where white high heels with clear heels

For my makeup i was wearing eyeliner and mascara with a little bit of brown eye shadow i wasn't wearing blush cause i could apply that myself and i was also wearing bright red lipstick that contrasted against my pale skin.

Alice don't you think you went a little over board I mean I am just eating dinner.

Well I was bored and this stupid dress was to big for me and I felt like giving you a makeover

Well I do look like I'm 5 years older

"Come on Bella we don't want the dinner getting cold so come on"

As I walked downstairs I was embraced my a huge muscled man

Bella! He roared as he sqeezed me

Oh no I thought another person that I don't know

Uh hi I said what's your name

Bella don't you remember me

No Emmett, Alice said she has amnesia remember

What's amnesia he asked

Idiot, Rosalie came up and smacked him

Amnesia is when you forget everything

"Come on Bella" Alice said let's leave these two vamps alone she said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the dinning room

Everyone sat down at the table I was at the end with all the food surrounding me Alice sat beside me Emmett and Rosalie on my other side and Carlisle and Esme where by Alice

(A/N Jasper and Edward are out hunting right now so there not there and the Cullen's are trying to make Bella remember them and Edward)

Bella eat as much as you want Carlisle said

Thank you it look's delicious

(after eating)

Hey Bella the big toughed muscled guy called to me

"want to go and make dry ice bomb?"

No thanks that's just a little to crazy for me

Wait crazy, tough muscle man crazy

(yay some more flashbacks)

(Memory)

Hey little sis Emmett said to me since I was mostly in the family now

'Emmett hits the hardest"

The tough big muscled man one Is Emmett cullen Jess said to me

Emmett Cullen

(end of memory)

Oh Emmett you still an idiot as you ever where

Bella you remember me

Heck ya how could someone forget someone so weird as you

"sweetness, now how about for celebration we go make dry ice bombs"

NO!

Yes please he said in a whiny voice

No

Yes

No

Yes

I just walked away

'fine but you don't know the fun your missing out on'

Don't worry you can tell me all about I yelled on my way to trying to find Alice.


	4. Rosalie and shopping and alice and ya

I'm sorry people who are confused by my story so gomen

Disclaimer guess what I got my own little club to say Disclaimer for me so here they are

Alice – the

Emmett – author

Edward – doesn't

Rosalie – own

Jasper – Anything

Carlisle – not

Esme – even

Bella – us

All of them – so don't sue

You hear them I don't own anything

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alice I said while climbing up the stairs

Where are you?

After about 10 minute of looking for her inside I decided to go outside.

OH SNAP! I heard a voice yell after I heard a BOOM

Oh dear, I thought Emmett's having trouble with his dry ice bombs

"Well I can't find Alice out here maybe she went shopping without me that would be sweet"

I made my way inside and up the stairs

'Ill try her room one more time"

Ow I yelped while I ran into a wall, wait no it wasn't a wall it was one of Carlisle's "Daughters"

Watch where you're going!

I'm sorry I stuttered

Typical human she whispered

What was that?

Nothing now if you don't mind you making me late for my appointment for my hair she said as she pushed me out of the way.

'why is she so mean to me I thought, "she doesn't like me cause I'm a human just like'

( yay another memory)

Why should I help her she's just a messily human.

She looked like she could be a swim suite model

She's jealous cause your human

The blonde one is Rosalie Hale

(End of memory)

Sorry Rosalie I yelled after her

She stopped in her tracks and turned around

"you remember me?"

Yes I do, now that is

Well whatever she said casually as she left.

I'm so happy I'm getting my memory back

Wait what was I doing in the first place, oh yeah finding Alice

(One hour later)

Wow I said while I stifled a yawn, this house is way too big

Well I can't find Alice I better head home

I walked outside when all of the sudden Alice was right next to me

Where do you think your going? She asked

"Well it's getting late I better head home"

Bella I called Charlie and he said it was okay for you to have a sleepover

"But what about my stuff"

Oh don't you worry where going shopping for you clothes she said.

But, but

No buts' now come on before I have to drag you. She said as she pushed me towards the car

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I yelled

She clamped her and over my mouth and carried me to the car.

The drive to the mall was horrible Alice kept blabbing away about some expensive shoes that Emmett destroyed I tuned her out while looking out the window at twilight, Twilight I've heard someone say it to me before it's probably nothing.

Bella?

Bella?

I snapped back to reality to see Alice calling me.

Where here she said

We walked into the mall and about 4 hours and 10 bags later we where back at her house.

We walked inside and I let out a yawn.

Bed time for the human she said as she led me to the room I was going to sleep in

Alice showed me the door then went on her way

I walked inside and gasped

"I feel like I've here before" I went over and sat on the bed that was in the corner.

I looked around and examined the room it had gold carpet with a stereo in one corner and a black leather couch in the other.

I walked over to a wall that was completely glass and looked out,' what's so familiar about this room I thought" I yawned "oh well better get to sleep"

I got into bed and drifted into a deep restless sleep.


	5. Esme and alone

Hi guys my Disclaimer club isn't here right now so I have to say that I don't own anything

So yeah I don't

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I fluttered my eyes open I could see the sun shining through

"Wow I thought, it's the sun"

I groaned I didn't want to wake up now it felt so good to be asleep I turned over and

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hi Bella Emmett said cheerfully

(You all thought it was going to be Edward well proves you wrong)

Emmet, what are you doing?

Waiting for you to wake up I've been bored all night.

Well I have to get ready Emmett so if you don't mind.

Sure sure he said as he left the room but a second later Alice appeared throwing clothing after clothing into my arms

Takeashowerandgetdressedinoneofthese she said it so fast I barely caught what she said

O-k-k I stuttered but she was already gone

I went into the bathroom turned on the room water and let it steam for a second before I got in.

When I got out I looked through all the outfits she had chosen for me and chose a

Pink spaghetti strap with a little white jacket that covered my shoulders and its length was just below my chest I was also wearing a white skirt that went just above the knee and pink flip-flops some shoes that I might not die in

I stepped out of the bathroom when Alice pulled me right back in to do my hair and makeup

When she finished she pulled my hair up into a clip and put on some pink lip gloss and black massacre

"Wow I thought she didn't go to far" thanks Alice I said when my stomach growled

Emmett's about to go blow something up and I want to see it but Bella you can help yourself to anything in are kitchen as she "danced away"

I walked into the kitchen to find Carlisle's wife there

Hello Bella sit down would you like me to make something.

Uh sure thanks

"She's so kind just like a mother"

(And as you probably guessed another memory whoopee)

"You sound just like my mom'

'I usually referee"

Be safe, Esme Whispered to me

Esme Cullen

(End of memory only a few more people to remember yay)

Here you go dear

Thank you Esme I replied and took the plate

"Bella, does this mean you remember me"

Yes

Oh thank goodness you had me all worried. As she embraced me in a hug

"I'm going to Visit Carlisle at his work but you can do anything you want I'll see you later then she was gone"

I better call Charlie.

No need a voice chimed in from behind me

He already said that you can stay over for a few more days

"Thanks Alice I've had fun staying here"

Yep and that means a whole bunch of shopping she beamed.

Wait Alice but she was gone.

I mostly spent the day with Emmett and Alice but I felt depressed like a was missing something or someone I was getting ready for bed I brushed my teeth and got into the silky PJ's that Alice bought for me I laid in the bed but it wasn't until about 3 pm that I finally fell asleep.


	6. Jasper and edward

Disclaimer I don't own anything

0000000000000000000000000000000000

I opened my eyes to another gloomy day in forks

I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom

I showered and got dressed in a hot pink v neck shirt with white polka dots

And black formal pants and some leather black boots I put some lip loss on and I left my hair flowing down

I walked down the hall and down the stairs when I stopped dead in my tracks

There he was the bronze haired Greek god talking with his family.

I don't know why but I just had this sudden urge that made me want to run up and throw my arms around him he turned in my direction and caught me staring.

I turned away turning 5 shades of red.

I slowly got to the bottom of the stairs and just waited

Silence, the whole room was quiet until Carlisle finally spoke up

Nice of you to finally join us Bella, Edward I need to speak with you in my office

The bronze hair boy only nodded and followed Carlisle.

I went to stand next to Alice when I noticed someone else next to her I was standing next to Alice when he stepped back into the corner.

Does he not like me I thought or…….

(MuHahahahahaha memory yay)

YOU ARE WORTH IT BELLA I CAN FEEL WHAT YOU'RE FEELING AND YOU ARE WORTH IT

Get jasper out now

The other blonde one is Jasper Hale

(End of memory)

I'm sorry Jasper I'll let you stand by your wife I said as I back away.

Bella, you remember Jasper, Alice stared and me in shock

I was about to answer when I heard my name

Bella

I turned around to see the bronze haired boy; Edward I think was his name

Bella, can I talk to you for a sec outside

I nodded and followed him out.

We where on the porch when he turned towards me

Bella you seriously don't remember me he stared into my eyes.

Those topaz eyes that I melted into

(haha I bet you thought she was going to have a memory but nope)

"I'm sorry but I don't I looked down"

Ok he looked disappointed

Would you like to go out to like eat or something

Sure

'As soon as those words left my mouth Alice game and grabbed me for her guinea pig Barbie'

(2 hours later)

Alice dressed me in a knee length black dress (profile) and straightened my hair and put a matching black headband in.

I walked downstairs to see him he is so hot I thought I tripped on the last stair and fell into his arms my heart speed up and all the blood went into my face.

"Are you ready he asked me?"

Yes was all I could say we walked out to his silver Volvo he opened the door for me then got in on the other side.

When we got onto the road he drove at least 110 mph

"Slow down!" I screamed

He just laugh and went to 90.

We finally got to Port Angeles and went to a little Italian restaurant a waitress about 19 came up and seated us she handed us a menu and asked us or should I say Edward what he wanted.

He asked me, Bella what do you want

'I looked at the first thing on the menu"

Uh Ill have the mushroom ravioli.

She took the menus from us and we started talking

(Half an hour later)

We stepped out into the cool fresh air

Bella, do you still not remember me.

"No I'm sorry every time I try it comes up blank"

Edwards POV

Ok he thought I'll try one more place and if that doesn't work I don't know what will

Back to bella's pov

I have somewhere else to show you real quick Edward told me

We got in the car and about 30 mintues later we stopped in the middle of nowhere.

Before I could even get out of the car he was at my side holding the door open for me I stepped out and looked around

Get on my back Edward told me

What?

Well we don't want to take hours to get there.

He grabbed me and without much effort threw me on to his back which was a little hard cause I was in a dress.

Close your eyes he said

What I asked confused

Believe me you'll want to

I buried my head into his back.

And the running began.


	7. the meadow is it the end

I'm so bored Disclaimer I don't own anything stop bugging me about it

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It felt like he was just walking beneath me but I didn't dare look up cause he told me to keep my eyes close so I did.

He finally touched my hair, bella it's over he let me down I looked around, why does this place feel so familiar.

I have something to show you he said as I could see sun rays start to shine through the clouds.

He started walking toward the opening to the meadow as he stepped out into the sun.

I was shocked I mean who wouldn't be if they saw someone glittering like a thousand diamonds he motioned me to come forward.

But it took me a second to find my legs, I walked forward so scared that if I touched him he would shatter

I finally got to him as I stared deeply into his golden eyes and he stared into mine.

He leaned in closer and closer until are lips touched his hard cold but perfect lips on mine the kiss deepened and that's all I could remember for I fainted.

(sorry I just had to leave a cliffy there I'll probably right the rest tomorrow or will I but anyways that's all you get for tonight im so evil muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahcoughcough.


	8. edward i dont remember you jk

Is this the last chapter who know', oh wait I do well anyways Disclaimer my aunts name is stephenie but its not stephenie meyer all the characters belong to her so I don't own anything since I like to make you guys wait and suffer I decided to not make this a full chapter hahahahahahaha now scroll down

Farther

Almost there

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Farther

Don't worry im not going to do that to you.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The kiss deepened and that's all I could remember before I fainted.

(And now the moment you've all been waiting for here it is memory of EDWARD!!!)

What if I'm not the hero what if im the bad guy.

How did you get over here so fast?

"I was standing right next to you Bella"

No spiders?

Nope

No radioactivity?

None

….

Kryptonite doesn't bother me either.

You can sleep sweetheart I'll carry you.

You're taking me to the PROM!

Honestly Bella where did you think we where going.

Emmett hit's the hardest but Edward runs the fastest.

Bella where leaving

I'll go with you

Bella I don't want you to come with us

You… don't… want… me?

No.

I will change you on one condition

Marry me

Ok what's the punch line?

(Ok sorry people I don't have eclipse with me right now my friends borrowing it so right now where just going to say eclipse never happens)

I love you Edward.

I love you to Bella.

And so the lion fell in love with the lamb

(End of memory)

I opened my eyes and looked up at the clear blue sky, just remembering what happened.

I sat up fast, not a good idea I laid my head down to feel Edward's lap underneath me I looked up to his glorious face.

He looked down at me.

I finally got my focus together and sat up

Are you ready to leave he asked me

Why isn't he embracing me like he would usually do I thought

But then I remembered all about the amnesia and forgetting him how could I forget him

Bella he said my name that knocked me back into reality

Bella are you okay?

As soon as he said okay I threw my self onto him and kissed him as hard as I could.

After the kiss he stared at me in shock

I looked into his topaz eyes and said.

Now, how about you change me.

00000000000000000000000000

(It's not over yet)


	9. uhhhhhhhhh

HEELLOOO my fellow worshippers uh I mean uh readers yes that's it

Disclaimer don't own and never will except one day I'll create a laser beam which will destroy the world muhahahahahahahaha.

But for now I will write stories in my secret lair.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once upon a time there lived a girl who died

Audience: get on with the story.

Fine be that way jeeze

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok let's see where was I oh yes

00000000000000000000000000

Bella

Yes Edward.

Does this mean?

Yes Edward

He hugged me so hard but trying also not to break my bones

He lifted my chin and I meet his gaze he pulled me into the deepest most passionate kiss of all

"When we where done"

He stepped back and just stared into my brown eyes I looked into his topaz ones

Bella he started I love you so much I want to live with you he got down on one knee and pulled out a maroon velvet box, will you marry me.

He said as he opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring

Yes was all I could whisper and manage to get out he stood or jumped up and hugged me then put the ring on my finger it was a sliver band with a gold topaz diamond in the middle and two diamonds on each side(see profile)

I examined it for a second then we kissed

Better go tell the family about this

"Yeah like Alice won't already know"

He just laughed and put me on his back.

I shut my eyes then we where off

When we got back to his car I just remembered

What about Charlie I asked panicked

What about him Edward said casually

"He'll have a heart attack if he knows I'm getting married"

Well Bella, you're an adult now you could just move out and move in with us

Do you think your family would mind?

No I know they'll love to have you with us.

As long as im with you it doesn't matter.

We got into his car and drove off to tell Charlie that we're getting married.


	10. goodbye charlie

Hello people let me tell you a little story well I guess it's not a story but anyways of why I don't use punctuation and stuff like that see in school im not really a listener type of person I let my mind wander so I never really listened when my teacher talked about that sort of stuff so I guess I never really learned it the only thing I learned is like periods and question marks and exclamation so yeah im sorry for those of you who are confused but I'll try my best but it might not turn out the way you want it to.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We pulled into my driveway and saw that Charlie's cruiser wasn't there when I saw the clock read 5:00 I still have about an hour to get stuff packed I thought to myself.

Edward and I walked into the dark house we walked upstairs to my room and started packing with Edward it went by much faster.

When we where done I went downstairs to make dinner probably Charlie's favorite while Edward would put my stuff in the car and would wait there.

While the fish cooked I set out the plates and cups when I heard the cruiser pull up.

"Well here goes nothing"

Charlie stepped inside and took of his coat

Hi dad, Bella said

Oh hey bells I thought you where going to spend another night at the Cullen's

Well dad I thought you couldn't survive so I came home dinner's ready

Bella's I lasted 18 years I think I could survive another day but thank you for the food; he said as he went into the kitchen and sat down.

About half way through dinner she finally got the courage to tell him.

Uh dad I have something to tell you.

What is it bells

Well me and Edward love each other a lot and well where getting married.

He just stared at me like I had three eyes

Dad, dads are you okay

WHAT!! HOW CAN I BE OKAY BELLA YOUR ONLY 18 AND WITH HIM

He said the last word with disgust

DAD I LOVE HIM AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME.

AS LONG AS YOU'RE LIVING UNDER MY ROOF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET MARRIED

FINE I yelled

His face seem to relax, wow I thought you where going to put up more of a fight then that

(Yes I know it's from new moon)

Dad, I love you but I am getting married to Edward and I wasn't saying fine like fine I won't marry him I was saying fine I'll move out I said as I ran out of the room and to the coat hanger to get my coat.

He ran up behind me and grabbed my arm

BELLA HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET HE'S PROBABLY GOING TO BREAK YOUR HEART AGAIN AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO LIVE.

Charlie I said sternly im going to live at his house I already have my stuff packed and he just dropped it off he should be here any second.

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MARRY HIM

He said still clutching my arm

Charlie I said calmly just let go you can't have me forever I'm leaving you can't control my life I love you but I love Edward and I'm going to marry him.

Bella, he just stared at me in shock and let go of my arm.

Good bye Charlie where the last things I said to him before running out the door.

I got in the silver Volvo and started crying Edward just drove silently to his house.

I must have fallen asleep cause the next thing I remembered was Edward opening the car door and picking me up bridal style and carried me to his room.

Edward I whispered when he laid me in the bed

Yes love

Don't leave me

I will never leave you.

Now get some rest he said as he started to hum my lullaby as I drifted to sleep.


	11. wedding gowns

Hi people um uh well uh you see I usually don't own anything but well uh I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING AND IT'S MAKING ME DEPRESSED.

Now on with the story

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bella, Bella

I heard a voice whisper my name but it wasn't my angels voice oh no it was the quirky voice of Alice I groaned and rolled over and thud off the bed

She giggled then said silly Bella it's time to wake up

Argh I don't want to.

But Bella we have to plan your wedding

Fine fine but it can't be an expensive big wedding.

Fine

Okay well Alice let me go get ready but then my stomach rumbled

She giggled again, time for the human to eat she said and threw me over her shoulder and carried me downstairs.

Alice put me down.

She put me in a chair then handed me some pancakes

Eat up she said cheerfully, we have a big day today

Alice where's Edward?

Oh he went hunting with Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett.

Oh I said while swallowing my last bite when I was done she flung me over her shoulders again and headed up to the bath room.

Ok go get ready and change into these she said and handed me some clothes.

She pushed me into the bathroom and closed the door I started the shower stripped off my clothes and stepped in.

The hot water felt so good especially when your still tired cause a vampire had to wake you up I put the strawberry shampoo in my hair and inhaled it smelt so good after my shower I stepped out into the steamed bathroom dried off and got dressed in the clothes Alice gave me.

It was a purple v neck long sleeve short and a denim skirt with black boots I brushed my hair and pulled it up into a purple ribbon.

I stepped out of the bathroom to see Alice waiting for me ok she said lets go

We got into one of there thousands of cars and speed off I closed my eyes cause right now I didn't feel like getting motion sickness. About 15 minutes later we stopped at this store that was pretty big and Alice pulled me inside.

I saw thousands of wedding dresses and I saw to familiar vamps, Esme and Rosalie.

What are you guys doing here? I asked

Well we're getting bridesmaid dresses Alice said while you're getting your wedding dress

We all started to look at dresses when Alice came up with a hand full and handed them to me then pointed to the dressing room.

After about trying every dress on that there was I finally with Alice Rosalie and Esme's help finally chose out a white wedding gown (which is really hard to explain so see my profile for a picture and if it says page cannot be displayed then tell me) after I changed back into my normal clothes we went to go find bridesmaids dresses for them.

With there vampire speed about 10 minutes later we had all the dresses paid for the dress for them that we finally chose out was a strapless violet dress that and a sliver sash on the waist.

Oh wait Alice said we where so excited about the dresses we forget the shoes and veil.

So we went back inside and about half an hour later we where back out my veil was

Like mostly all veils with a little design on the outer part and a tiara (profile)

And my shoes, well my shoes where like any other Death trap they where of course heels with a long line down the middle that had diamonds (and well see my profile)

Next we went to the bouquet store to choose and order some flowers after some yes no's and maybe's we choose out a bouquet that had red and pink roses.

After a little bit of more planning we finally got back to the house.

I yawned, night guys today was fun I'm going to go to bed now.

Good night they all said.

I brushed my teeth then changed into some pj's I laid down into the bed and closed my eyes and I could have sworn I heard my lullaby somewhere in my head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yay there's your chappie


	12. twister

Disclaimer this is getting old (sigh) I don't own anything or do I…. nope I don't

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I laid in my bed very still, I had my eyes close but I couldn't sleep so I was thinking of what Alice told me earlier that day.

Don't worry Bella I'll take care of your wedding for you

'ok alice but don't go overboard"

All she did was giggle.

I just can't believe it I'm finally getting married to Edward.

I heard some shuffling in the room I opened my eyes and sat up to see Edward closing the door

'Oh sorry love did I wake you'

I just nodded my head no.

I got out of the bed and walked across the room to hug him.

He titled my chin up, so I could see his face the moonlight shimmering on him was amazing just as if he where fragile glass that would break anytime or just disappear.

I stared into his bright topaz eyes as we leaned in for the kiss.

After a few minutes later he broke the kiss which kind of made me depressed but I didn't want to make it hard for him.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the bed we both sat on the bed he was still holding me in his arms, he pulled the covers over me and hummed my lullaby as I fell into a piece full sleep.

(awwwww that's the kind of stuff that makes me blush and feel giddy just reading it yeah that happened a lot when I was reading the books)

WAKEEEEE UPPPPPP!!

"No not that voice that horrible voice"

BELLAAAA!! The horrible voice chimed.

I just rolled over and pulled the covers over my head.

I didn't hear anything for a few minutes so I thought she left, I opened my eyes real quick to see, Alice's face inches from mine her smile evil.

Alice! I squeaked and kind of yelled as I jumped back and somehow managed to find the floor.

Alice pulled me up and threw me over her shoulder, "ok now that your awake time for breakfast Edward made it especially for you"

"Oh so that's where he is"

She set me in one of the chairs and went to help Edward.

"Good morning love" Edward said as he set down a plate of French toast and kissed me on the cheek.

I looked down at my plate and my mouth started to water it looked so good well it was French toast as you know with strawberries sprinkled on to and some powdered sugar

Uh Bella, Alice said you might want to start eating it before there's a river in here.

What did she mean, oh no I touched the side of my mouth and realize there was drool running down it, I hurried and wiped it away as I turned 1,000 shades of red.

I started eating the food that was laid in front of me, savoring every bite

Bella?

Hmm I swallowed what is it?

I said as I took another bite

"Well I was thinking of maybe having your wedding a week from today".

I choked on the piece I was trying to eat.

"That soon I said as I finally got it down"

Oh I thought you would be happy about that

"I am really, I'm just excited"

I finished that last bite and was swept away by Alice to help me get ready.

Alice I whined, I can get ready myself.

"Yeah I know I just feel like giving you a makeover.

I stopped fighting and went to being difficult.

All we really did that day was watch a couple of movie's and play some board games but it was hardly fair with two vampires playing though.

(A/N Rosalie and Emmett are out hunting right now just so you know)

We finally got done with playing life and I went to there game closet to see what other games they had, Alice came up behind me and said "I want to choose one"

So I let her she choose she looked around and finally chose out twister, OMC how in the world am I going to play that

"Don't worry Bella, Edward said as if he could read my mind, you wont get hurt"

Dang those eyes how could I say no.

Oh jasper dear, Alice said and in a flash he was by her side.

Yes love?

Will you be the spinner for this game?

"Anything for you"

And in another flash the game was set up.

Ok jasper called, right hand yellow, and on and on it went finally Alice was to twisted and she couldn't hold it any longer and she was out.

So it was me and Edward, Edward and I.

After a few more right hands this and left legs that me and Edward where somehow on top of each other my stomach was on his back, he craned his head so he was facing me.

'Hello love" he said and kissed me, I got weak in the knees and collapsed on him, which surprised him so he fell.

I pulled my self of him and he sat up.

YES!! He roared last one standing I won.

"You cheated I mumbled"

He just laughed and picked me up, bed time for the human.

I just groaned as we walked upstairs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Wow that was a pretty long chapter and don't worry it will get more interesting soon if its not now.


	13. my wedding

Why do I have to keep doing this

Audience: because

Fine "Disclaimer I don't own anything and yada yada yada"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the night before my wedding (wow a week past already) and I was in Alice's room having a "sleepover"

"Alice tell me again why where doing this"

Because silly the groom isn't suppose to see the bride until the ceremony, so that means he can't watch you while you sleep.

Ugh fine well then goodnight.

Wait a second we still have to figure out something's like how to do your hair.

"I'm going to leave that all up to you Alice", wow did I really just say that I must be tired.

Okay then, goodnight Bella.

Goodnight I said as I climbed under the bed covers.

I couldn't sleep that night I kept waking up every half hour cause I was to excited for what laid ahead but about 4:30 my body finally gave in to a rest full sleep.

What seemed like one minute later I was being poked," Bella wake up you don't want to sleep through your wedding do you."

At the thought of my wedding I opened my eyes and sat up.

Okay now that your up let's go get you ready.

She pulled me into the bathroom and the terror began.

(Two hours later)

Ok you can look at yourself now.

I looked into the mirror and gasped, oh my, "that's me right Alice"

Yes silly that's you.

I looked so beautiful with my dress on (profile which you've probably seen her dress)

And my hair up in a half up half down and was curled with flowers pinned in it(of course profile)

I also had maroon colored lipstick on and the smoky eye shadow kind of look.

I was also wearing a really pretty silver necklace with diamonds that matched my ring (you can probably guess where to find it)

"And for the final touch'

She grabbed the veil and placed it on Bella's head.

"Thank you so much Alice"

Your welcome Bella, now who's ready to get married.

"I am" I said as I raised my hand

Let's go then she picked me up so I wouldn't get my dress dirty.

Alice set me in the car and got in on the other side.

About 20 minutes later we arrived at this really pretty I don't know I guess you could say this really pretty big house.

She carried me in through the back door and went up some stairs.

Okay Bella when the music starts the doors will open and I will walk out and down the stairs where jasper will take my arm and lead me the rest of the way down the isle it the same with Rosalie then you will come once the different music starts and Carlisle will walk you down the isle.

"Wait but Alice what if I trip"

Don't worry Bella I looked into it you'll be just fine.

"Oh Bella you look really pretty Rosalie said as she stepped into the room, where about to start soon.

I heard music start to play and the doors opened but me and Rosalie where to the side so we couldn't be seen.

Alice just smiled towards us and walked through the door and down the stairs to jasper

About 1 minute later Rosalie left.

And then I heard the music start, I took a deep breath and turned towards the door and stepped out.

I stood there for a sec and examined the room there where rose pedals that led the way and an arch where Edward was standing; he really does look good in black.

I made my way towards the first step towards my destiny.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hi guys how did you like it.


	14. falling

I do not own anything and if I did I would tell you probably brag and hey look a cookie.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I made my way down

The first step

The second step

The third step

Etc…

I reached the bottom of the stairs and hooked onto Carlisle's arm and looked forward to Edward, and let me tell you it was a pretty amusing sight I have no idea why but if eyes could pop out of there sockets I would probably be trying to find them right now and lets just hope he would fix his mouth so his jaw wasn't touching the floor (not literally but you know what I mean) cause I don't want to stretch my lips so far to try to kiss him, and right now in that black tuxedo and his disheveled hair I wanted to lung my self at him and plant my lips on his but I kept my posture.

I looked around to see familiar faces; I saw Jessica, Mike, Angelia, Ben, Eric, surprisingly Lauren, Tyler and other people from forks.

I knew my dad wouldn't be there, but I still hoped that he would be there, but of course he wasn't.

I felt very sad to not see him there but I looked at Edward again and that put an ear to ear grin on my face.

For what seemed like forever I finally made it to Edward, we stood side by side as the priest (or whatever you call him) started talking.

"You look beautiful" Edward whispered to me, and of course I blushed

The wedding person's voice was in the back of my head while I thought "wow I'm finally getting married to Edward" it doesn't seem real.

After the I do's Edward and I ran out to his car, and guess what I tripped but I angel was there to catch and the rest of the way he carried me bridal style.

About 20 minutes later we arrive back at the house he opened the passenger door for me and carried me out and too the back of the house, where a jet was waiting.

"Oh my" I gasped

"Where going to and island that my family owns" Edward told me "for our honey moon"

"Oh Edward" I cried and embraced him "im so happy"

"Me to love, now you ready to go on this honey moon or what" he said with a little bit of a laugh as he wiped away a tear.

"Heck Ya I am I'm just waiting for you"

"Ok then lets go" he said as he picked me up bridal style once more and set off for the jet

He sat me in one of the seats when I thought of something.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Uh who's flying the jet?"

"Don't worry love we have a pilot, Rosalie made us get one so she could go to Paris"

"Is he like you?"

"Yes he's a vampire and a vegetarian"

Oh, was all I could answer before I heard the gurgling noise?

"Time for the human to eat" Edward announced as I blushed from the embarrassment.

It had been about 2 hours on the jet when red lights started flashing

Edward and I jumped up to see a figure standing in the door way of the cockpit.

I almost immediately recognized this person, with the fiery red hair and the maroon eyes, I could see blood splattered on the walls in the cockpit she must have killed the pilot, the thought made me want to vomit before I knew what was happening she had me in her arms Edward charged at her but she was a little bit faster as she tore open the jet door.

It took a second for my mind to register this but as soon as it had I was falling the wind stinging my face, im going to die I thought my hair was blowing back as I could see what looked like water getting closer and closer I squeezed my eyes shut it felt like I was falling off a diving board and doing a belly flop except the water was so far away, after what seemed life forever I felt exhausted I was still falling but I knew soon I would pass out I love you Edward I thought im so happy I've meet you goodbye I was still falling through the air though I knew soon I would hit tears streamed down my face but floated upward since I was falling and falling into the water below.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haha cliffy what do you think of it


	15. ohhhhhhhhhh

Im back of course why wouldn't I be I mean jeeze im not going to end it just like that but anyways disclaimer what's everyone's problem I don't own ok

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Falling and falling into the water below

I felt like a rag doll falling through the wind until I felt one hand grab my arm the another wrap itself around me it was my angel here to save me he held me close with his legs and arms wrapped around me forming a barrier as we fell.

Now I felt protected at least if I do die at least it will be with him we where now facing downward I opened my eyes and saw him his serious face his hair blowing wildly he looked down at me and kissed me very passionately, after we finished I snuggled into his chest as he tighten his grip I heard the splash then I felt the cold water all around me but we soon resurfaced and Edward put me on his back and was swimming like mad.

I must have fallen asleep cause I woke up and we where still in the water as I saw the sun come over the horizon but after another hour we finally reached land

Edward laid me on the sand I felt so tired and sore

"Bella im so sorry"

"Edward its okay I love you don't be upset" I said as I choked out some water.

He just wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head, he must have known I was tired cause he started to hum my lullaby as I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up (again) and felt very refreshed and warm, so warm I didn't want to move but I sat up and found out I was in Edward's bed room I was in blue cotton pajamas that's why I felt so warm.

I got out of the bed and headed downstairs, I was at the very top of the stairs when I saw him he still look very worn out which was weird for a vampire his hair was messier then well ever and if he didn't sleep I would say he needed some I started down the stairs which wasn't the best idea cause my legs went jello and I started falling but of course Edward caught me.

"Good evening" he said

"What are you talking about" I said as I looked at him confused

"Bella you've been asleep for 12 hours, your probably hungry to"

He was right my stomach hurt cause I hadn't had food for a while.

He carried me up to his, no our room and set me on the bed and in a flash he was gone, but in another flash he was back holding what looked like one of those breakfast trays.

He sat the tray on my lap and I looked down to see chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy on the side and corn next to it.

I could feel my mouth watering and it was really hard trying to keep it inside of my mouth.

"Bella, you might want to eat it before it gets cold"

I just nodded my head grabbed the fork and started devouring the food.

As I finished my last bite Edward spoke up.

'Bella im really sorry you don't know how sorry I am"

I just put a finger to his lips and kissed him

"Edward, im the danger magnet here remember she was probably pulled to me" I tried to laugh but all came was a little breath of air

He just smiled my favorite crooked smile and said "well since we can't be on the island lets go to our place"

I just smiled cause I knew where he was talking about, but as if on que Alice came in and grabbed me for an hour of torture.

"Ow Alice that hurts"

"Bella im just brushing your hair"

"Well it still hurts"

"Stop being a crybaby im almost done, ok now im done"

Finally I said as I started to stand up.

"Where do you think you going" Alice said as she pushed me back into the chair "we still have to finish your hair and your makeup and clothes where not even halfway done"

I sighed as she went over to a bag and pulled out a lacy pale blue bra that had no straps

"Alice, what's that for?" I asked horrified

"Well silly you can't wear a bra that has straps cause then you wont be able to wear this"

She pulled a shirt out that was a blue tube top with a ribbon tied around it and a floral print at the bottom (profile of course)

After she handed me the clothes then she handed me a knee length denim skirt, she then stepped out to let me get into the clothes.

I stripped then proceeded to put the clothes on, I clasped the bra together it was a perfect fit, I wonder why.

I pulled the matching lacy pale blue underwear on then pulled the skirt on and the put the tube top on.

It actually didn't look to bad it brought out the little curves I had and it fit just perfectly

I heard a tapping on the door followed by an annoyed "BEELLLAA hurry up"

I opened the door and she just smiled then grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the bathroom as she curled my hair and put my makeup on

My hair was curled and flowing down and I was wearing mascara eyeliner and pink lip gloss she then opened the door and pushed me out of the bathroom and down the stairs to a hot very hot Edward his crooked smile his messy hair(drool) Alice disappeared from behind me as Edward came to take my hand.

"you look beautiful as always" Edward whispered into my ear

My heart skipped a beat and he just chuckled.

He held my hand as we walked down the steps and to his car after 15 minutes(thanks to Edwards driving) we made it to the place which I knew so well he turned the car off and before I knew it was on my side holding the door for me.

I got out of the car and breathed in the fresh air he picked me up bridal style and said

"we're going to try this a little differently"

I just nodded put my arms around his neck and dug my face into his chest, then I felt my hair blowing back it was the weirdest feeling like your walking on a windy day except no wind but its still blowing your hair back somehow.

He kissed me on the head as I opened my eyes, here we are I thought.

I looked back at Edward to see his skin sparkling the sun rays barely made it past the trees and it was sunset but he still glittered.

He put me down then laid down I laid down next to him my head on his chest as he played with my hair.

We could've been there fours hours which I didn't care for but all to soon it was over, I relized It had gotten dark when Edward picked me up and said that we should go, I got into the same postion again as I had when we came up as he started running.

(then there in the car and blah blah blah now there back at the house)

We pulled up to the house to see all the lights off

"odd I thought the family doesn't sleep so why are the lights off"

"Edward why is your house dark"

"well Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are out clubbing and Esme and Carlisle went to see the new movie that came out"

He got out of the car and was at my side within a spilt second and carried me up to his room.

He sat me on the bed and stayed standing just staring at me after a few minutes he finally spoke.

"Bella I want to try something, since this couldn't have been the island vacation I thought this would make it up to you"

He started making his way closer to me he was right next to me in a second as he kissed me and kissed me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh what's going to happen only I know and your probably smart enough to figure it out


	16. obvious

Disclaimer don't own anything blah blah blah don't sue blah blah blah

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edward deepened the kissed as I felt his tongue slither across my lips

I opened my mouth as his tongue slid in he was now on top of me as me made out pushing the limits I felt his hand on my stomach as he pulled of my shirt and unclasped the bra I could feel myself blush and…….

(That's all you're going to get im not the type of person to do a full sex scene)

(Three weeks later)

I woke up to see the sun shining through the window then I noticed Edward walk in.

"Hello love"

"Hello I replied"

I saw that he was carrying a breakfast tray.

"Bella I made you some French toast with berries and a breakfast burrito with salsa on the side he was about to set the tray down on me when I saw the salsa with all the stuff chopped up in it I rushed to the bathroom.

Edward was in the bathroom a second after I was as he saw me throw up whatever was left in me.

When I was done puking I washed my mouth out and fell to the floor.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked me in a concerned voice as he rushed to my side.

"I don't know, when I saw the salsa and all the stuff mixed into it, it just" I stuttered the last word before leaning over the toilet again and letting go of my contents (I guess)

After that I still felt nauseas but I didn't puke anymore.

(One week later)

"Bella I think we need to go see Carlisle" Edward said after I threw up my dinner

"Okay" I said weakly clinging onto the tub

Edward carried me to the car and buckled me in, I closed my eyes cause the motion of the car wasn't helping.

We finally made It to the hospital, we went in and Edward went up to one of the nurses to ask if he could see Carlisle, she told us that he was with a patient so we'd have to wait.

We waited in his office and about 10 minutes later Carlisle came in

"So what seems to be the matter?"

"Well Carlisle almost everyday I would throw up either in the morning, of afternoon or at night it doesn't happen a lot but well I just don't know"

"Ok lets do some test" is what he replied

(Afterwards)

"Bella I have your test results" he said in a worried voice

"Carlisle what's wrong, why are you blocking your thoughts"

"Well Edward, Bella"

"SPIT IT OUT" I yelled wow did I really just say that to him

He looked a little shock by my outburst and was about to answer before Edward yelled again

"CARLISLE ANSWER" Edward said as he punched his fist into the table and it broke.

"IM TRYING TO" he yelled "BUT YOU KEEP INTURUPTING ME"

They just stared at him in shock as he continued

"Well what I was trying to tell you before is that, Bella's pregnant" he said in a more calming voice.

"How is that, I mean vampire's cant they cant" Edward stuttered on the last words

"Im not sure how it happened but it did that's why you've been throwing up its cause of morning sickness which you probably know about"

I just stared at him in shock cause well im pregnant, with Edwards's baby.

Tears where building up in my eyes only a few escaped though.

"Bella, Bella are you okay" Edward asked concerned

"I'm fine Edward these are tears of joy ive never expected to get pregnant but now I am"

"I've never expected it to love, but now that you are, well im going to be a dad and I never thought that would happen.

They kissed when Bella blushed cause she remembered Carlisle was there I looked around the room to see him gone I breathed a sigh of relief.

They drove home as belle's head was full of things, she didn't even realize that they where on his porch, when all of the sudden Alice swung the door open and so very fast Bella couldn't catch it all she said

"IM GOING TO BE AN AUNT YAY IM GOING TO SPOIL THE BABY" she squealed

"No you not" Bella warned her "you can't spoil the baby I don't want her to be rotten"

"Fine" she pouted as she stormed back inside.

Edward and I sat on the couch and before I realized it I was fast asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hi people that was very obvious on what was going to happen I was going to make it like Bella had cancer when she got back her test results but then I would have to do hundred more chapters just for that so I stuck with her getting pregnant now should I make her have a girl or a boy or twins or triplets give me some ideas


	17. red light

Disclaimer: its still the same

00000000000000000000000000000000

While I slept I dreamt I was in Charlie's house it was dark and I was walking down a long hall way it seemed to go on forever then I felt like I was being chased so I ran and ran till I fell into darkness and landed in the living room where I saw Charlie frozen in one spot and on the other side of the room I saw Victoria with a gun it must have been Charlie's

Her lips where moving but no sound came out I was standing next to Victoria then I heard the gun shot as if in slow motion the bullet was going towards Charlie and I was running but not the fast running more of the running but its going by very slow I finally reached Charlie and threw myself in front of him my arms spread out waiting for the bullet to pierce my skin but before it could happen there was a flash of blinding red light.

I felt a jerk on my shoulders as I fluttered my eyes open my body was entangled in the sheets and I was sweating I put a clammy hand to my head as I heard Edwards voice his concerned eyes focus on me.

"Bella are you okay"

"Yeah" I said breathlessly "Just a bad dream that's all"

"You where talking about Charlie and Victoria"

"I think I need to see Charlie" I said "I can't end things like I did'

"Tomorrow you can tomorrow just go back to bed for now"

"Okay" I said and fell back into the bed and he hummed me my lullaby to sleep.

When I woke up the next day I found a note on the night stand next to the bed with a rose off to the side I unfolded the note and in Edward's perfect hand righting it said.

Bella, love I have gone hunting and wont be back until later tonight

I love you

Be safe

Edward

"I guess its better that way I can go to Charlie's alone but what am I going to say to him"

I spent most of the day pondering on that when I got my thoughts together it was about 7:00 I put my jacket on and saw Edwards keys "he must have taken Emmett's jeep" I thought I grabbed the keys stuff them in my pocket then went outside I unlocked his car and got in on the drivers side I started the engine and just sat there then I put the car into reverse and headed to Charlie's house.

I pulled into the drive way cut the engine and made my way up the porch, I was about to knock when I heard a crashing noise from inside.

I tried the doorknob and it was unlock I walked inside and it was dark just like my dream I walked into the living room and just like my dream I saw Victoria pointing a gun at my dad.

My first instinct was to run and protect him and that's what I did I ran and threw my body in front of his my arms spread out as Victoria shot the gun It raced towards me when I felt something warm erupt from my body a red light surrounded us and threw Victoria against the wall like an explosion when she got over the shock she glared at me and ran the red shield is I guess what you would call it disappeared as I fell to the floor only to hear the musical voice call my name.

"Bella"

I must have only blacked out for a few minutes cause when I woke up I still was in the house I was laying in his lap.

When he saw me wake up he embraced me.

"Bella are you okay you should have waited for me what about the baby what if she shot you and our baby would die I couldn't stand that"

"Im so sorry Edward" I choked when the tears rushed out like a water fall as I cried and cried into his shirt

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I haven't updated for a while but now I am aren't you so proud of me


	18. charlie

Disclaimer I don't own anything of the sort

Welcome back people

Aren't you proud of me for updating

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I sobbed into Edwards shirt when I then realized that Charlie was still there

"Edward where Charlie?" I asked shakily

"He's over on the couch I think from all the stuff that happened he just passed out"

"Well what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry I have an idea"

(about 30 minutes later)

"Okay Bella he's starting to wake up, you know what to you"

I rang the doorbell when I heard some shuffling throughout the house then the door opened.

Charlie's hair was messy and he still looked out of it but as soon as he saw me his eyes widened.

"Bella, what are you doing" – before he could finish his sentence I threw my arms around him.

"Bella what just happened a little while ago"

"Dad what are you talking about I asked pretending to be confused"

"Well it was you and the red haired lady then a red light'

"I think you where dreaming dad that never happened

"That seemed like a really realistic dream, and by the way why are you here"

Dad im so sorry we shouldn't have ended it like the way, I trailed off

"Did he break you heart again Bella" was the first thing he said.

"No dad where still together, but I miss you and I still want you to be a part of my life"

"I miss you to bells I guess I just didn't want you to get you heart broken and I just didn't want you to grow up I still wanted you to be my little Bella"

"Dad I will always be your little Bella but well I do have to grow up"

"I know" he sighed

"Dad can you just accept that I love Edward and where married and I still want to be in your life"

It took him a second before answering "I guess bells but if he ever hurts you" he pounded his fist into his hand as I giggled silently yeah like my dad could take Edward on.

"Come in bell's lets talk" I stepped into the house and sat down on the couch.

About a half hour later I decided to tell him.

"Uh dad"

"Yeah Bella"

"I'm pregnant"

"Instead of yelling like I thought he would he just smile, "how far?"

With a little more confidence in me I said "about a month"

"Im going to be a grandpa, im going to spoil the baby so much.

"Ugh no dad"

"Just a little bit"

"Fine just a little bit"

He beamed

I looked at the clock 9:00

"Well dad I better get going"

"Ok Bella come over again soon"

I hugged him and left

I walked out side and on to the porch grinning as I got into the passengers side of the Volvo and Edward started the car.

"Did it go well" he asked

"Yeah like you don't know" I said with a bit of sarcasm and playfully punched him.

As we drove back to the house I finally felt whole.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry if this chapter was kind of weird


	19. all hallows eve

Hi people im sorry that Charlie was OOC last chapter

Disclaimer I don't own and this is getting old as you people can probably see I changed my pen name guys I just went to the Hannah Montana concert and I saw the Jonas brothers

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When we where back at the house we talked to Carlisle about what had happened about the red light and everything

His face had no expression he just stared into space thinking very hard about something

A few minutes later he finally spoke

"Well Bella since you are the first human girl to get pregnant with a vampire since the babies are half vampires well I think you might have some vampire in you and I still haven't figured out if its there power or if you slowly becoming one that…" he trailed off

"BELLA" I heard Alice screech from the other room

"What Alice"

She appeared in the door way with a huge grin on her face.

"Alice what is it" I asked cautiously

"Look what time it is" I looked at the clock which read 12:06 I suddenly felt very sleepy

"What's the time got to do with anything?"

"Well its fall and that means pumpkins and ghost and today is the 29 or should I say the 30 since its past midnight"

I stared at her I completely forgot that Halloween was coming up "and your point is"

"Where going shopping silly where going tomorrow oh I mean later today" but before I could say anything else she vanished

"Oh joy" was all I could say

"Come on Bells you need some rest" Edward said soothingly I nodded my head as he picked me up I fell asleep against his chest.

(Okay so heres the Halloween part of my story since well it almost Halloween)

"Alice go away" I mumbled

"Bella how did you hear me"

"How could I not here you, you where banging around everywhere"

"No I wasn't"

"Suuuurreee" I said

"Well come on where going Halloween shopping"

"Okay just give me a sec" I said as I dragged myself off the bed

Two hours later we pulled up to a two story building that said HALLOWEEN in big scary letters.

We shopped around although I already knew what I wanted to be.

"Alice are you almost done" I whined impatiently as I tapped my foot

"Yes" she said as she threw open the curtain

"BUHAHAHAHAH" Rosalie laughed maniacally "This should be fun

(Halloween night)

We where all in Alice's room getting ready

"Okay Ill get in my costume first" Rosalie said we all didn't show each other are costumes for a surprise although I highly doubt that mines a surprise

A few seconds later came out of the bathroom looking as stunning as ever

She was wearing a fairy costume with gold lace on the chest and purple and green colors it was short skirt (and go to profile to see it her hair is also the same way)

"My turn" Alice squealed and ran into the bathroom

And a few second later she came out also as stunning as ever she was a witch her dress was a short skirt off the shoulder dress which was pink and black she also had fish net tights on (cough profile cough)

"Rose Alice your outfits are really cool" "Thank you now your turn" Alice said while pushing me into the bathroom

"Ya like you don't already know" I said laughing

I stripped myself down and pulled out my costume "wow" I thought "I can't believe I actually bought this" I then proceeded to put it on I put the fishnet tights on and pulled the dress over my head it was red and black it was a quarter length red sleeved the it was mesh material that hung about a foot it was a red and black bodice with ribbon tied and just look on my profile.

I finally put something on that I never thought I would actually let myself wear it was black 3 inch knee high boot I clipped my hair half up half down in a clip and curled I put white make up on that would make my face look paler I put lack eyeliner around my eyes and put bright red lipstick on I then proceeded to put the last step on I carefully put out the colored contact that I saved up to buy they where a gold color this should complete my out fit I put the contacts in then looked at myself I gasped "I can make myself look good I thought"

"Bella are you almost done I heard Rosalie's voice through the door.

"Yes' I said as I opened the door.

"Oh my" I heard Rosalie gasp I just smiled as we made are way downstairs

We where at the top of the stairs when I saw Edward he was in all black with chains on his pants he had eyeliner around his eyes Emmett was in black spandex with a green over coat and a peter pan hat im guessing he was supposed to be a hunter and im guessing jasper was the one with the scream mask and the black cloak.

Edward was gaping at me as I maid my way down

"Hello love I didn't know you transformed your eyes are beautiful" he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you Mr. Emo" I said

"Come on guys lets go trick or treating then where going to the party" Alice said

I sighed "Im 18 year's old pregnant and trick or treating yay this should be fun"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wow I haven't updated in a while tehehe


	20. twilight

Yes I know its late since Halloween was like a week ago but I don't freaking care

Disclaimer I don't own anything although

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When we made it to our first house Emmett practically ran up the steps and rang the doorbell the door was opening by the time we made it on the porch "Trick or treat" we all said in a unsion The Person just gave us a strange look and gave us each a treat "Thank you" we said before walking off "What was she thinking" I asked edward "Oh just the usual aren't you a little to old type of stuff" I just laughed as we walked on

Before I knew it we where at my house "Crap Charlie's going have a heart attack" I said while looking down at my short skirt fishnet tights and high heeled boots outfit.

They all laughed as we stepped onto my porch and Alice rang the doorbell Charlie opened the door looking a little tired his hair sticking out at places "Trick or Treat" rang the chorus of vampire's "Oh hi" Charlie said "Hi Charlie" Alice squeaked "Look at you you're such a cute little witch" he said "thank you" she replied after getting her candy and walking off the porch I was the last one to get my treat Charlie didn't say anything just handed me some candy tried to force a smile on his face then shut the door.

Are bags where half full by the time we made it back to the Cullen's house when we opened the door Esme was standing there smiling cheerfully in a devil costume she was holding out a tray of candy apples with gummys bears on one and oreo on the other

"These are for you Bella" she said "Thank you" I said I could feel the saliva running down my chin but heck I didn't care I gobbled it down as we sat on the couch everyone dumping out there bag on my stash that I had already dumped out "Now remember bella don't each to much cause that might be bad for the baby" Esme said warningly I smiled warmingly as I set out to find the first treat that would be in my stomach I hat only five treats before I could feel sleep start to run over me I slunched in the couch and felt my muscles relax edward started to rub my shoulders and before I knew it I was asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

NOOOOOOOOOO im so sad Emily's not playing Bella but Kristen is and she seems like a good actress I haven't really seen her work though.


	21. Chirstmas

Hello people im so sad cause this story is almost over and I still don't own anything

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

2 months later

Christmas Morning

"WAAAKEEE UPPP"

I heard the all to familiar voice of no not my Edward but the little tiny pixie who love's to not let me sleep in

"Come on Bell's its Christmas we have to go open presents"

She said pleadingly and shaking me all at the same time

"Yes Alice I know it's Christmas so a present you can give for me is go away and let me sleep"

I heard the door shut "Yes" I thought but 5 minutes later I heard the door reopen "Go away Alice" I mumbled "Come on Bells I made breakfast for you" I heard the velvety voice say "Edward" I mumbled "Yes" he chuckled and I could feel his cold icy breath on my neck "I'll get up" I threw the covers off of me and sat up I looked over at the window to see sun light streaming in and making the blanket of snow sparkle.

"To bright" I mumbled and blinking to get adjusted to the light

"Get dressed" Edward said "Then come down for some breakfast"

He walked out of his room shutting the door behind him.

I walked over to the huge walk in closet and saw a not on the door which read

Bella you're outfit is already picked out and in the bathroom so just go in there and get ready

Love Alice

Of course when do I not get a new outfit I thought as I walked towards the bathroom

I locked the door and started the shower I sat in the shower for a while just thinking one reason I was excited that it was Christmas was tomorrow I would figure out the sex of the baby time does fly I thought while scrubbing the shampoo into my hair then washing it out.

I turned the shower off and stepped into the steamy bathroom I dried myself off with a towel and wrapped it around my head I then stepped into the new clothes that Alice got for me and to be honest it wasn't all that bad it was just some faded blue jeans with a long sleeved dark red cotton shirt that had some buttons half way down which and a dark green lacy tank top underneath I kept some of the buttons un buttoned so you could see the green tank top I brushed through my hair dried it then pulled it up with a dark green ribbon.

I stepped out of the bathroom and walked downstairs I breathed in and smelt the most delicious smell I practically skipped to the kitchen and I found the delicious source of the smell CINNAMON ROLLS my mouth was watering as I walked over to the table "I'm glad you finally decided to join us" Edward whispered in my ear as he snaked one arm around my waist "And you look beautiful as ever" "Thank you" I said while looking down I could feel the heat rising to my face I sat in the chair and began gobbling down the cinnamon rolls I finished about my third one when Alice came in "Present time" she said in a sing song voice.

We all sat around the tree and handed out presents "Bella goes first since she's the youngest" it was true they where hundreds of years old and I was only 19 Alice handed me a present and said "Open this one first its from me" I unwrapped the paper and opened the box up I pulled out a white quilt that had yellow stitching on the side and blue and pink hearts in the middle with one big red heart in the center the hearts surrounding it all had our names Aunt Rosalie Aunt Alice Uncle Jasper Uncle Emmett Grandma Esme Grandpa Carlisle and Mommy and Daddy there was a white piece of paper covering the middle of the red heart my hand reached out to peel it off but Alice stopped me.

"That is the gender of the baby" she said tapping her head at the same time "You don't get to figure out until tomorrow

"Thank you Alice" I said I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes "I love it" I ran over and gave her a hug I sat back down and put my hand on the little bump that was forming.

We opened the rest of our presents but Edward said he had surprise for me "Clothes you're eyes" he whispered "And hold out you're hand" I did as I was told and I felt something cold drop into my hand I opened my eyes to find car keys "Edward I told you my truck is just fine you didn't have to go and buy me a car" I said "Just go see it bells" Alice said "Okay" I huffed out we all walked out side and there it was A shiny blue Lexus I loved it (a pic of it is in my profile)

"Bella if you don't want…"

"Noooooo uh I mean aw what the heck I LOVE IT EDWARD THANK YOU" I screamed as I hugged him.

So for the rest of Christmas I drove my car but all too soon Christmas day was over.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh yeah Chapter 21 is done


	22. results

Disclaimer well like ive said so many times I don't own ANYTHING

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bella were here" I heard Edwards voice say "Did I fall asleep?" I asked quietly "Yes" he chuckled "you seem to be doing that a lot lately" I just laughed and looked up at the hospital "What do you think it will be" I asked "boy or girl" "I don't care as long as its healthy I don't care what the gender is"

He picked me up and walked towards the hospital "Edward" I huffed out "I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own" he looked at me gave me that smile that I love and kept walking.

The hospital wasn't as crowded as it usually is there was a boy who was playing cars another pregnant girl who looked about 5 years older then me and a few other patients.

Edward went and I guess you could say 'signed us in' we waited our turn every so often someone was called in after 10 minutes the other pregnant girl came out and screamed "IM HAVING GIRL" I smiled as she walked by and she gave me a thumbs up.

More people went in and finally it was our turn

The front desk girl called us in and was eyeing Edward the whole time.

We sat in Carlisle's office and waited and waited then the door opened and he walked in

"Good morning Bella, Edward" "Good morning Carlisle" I said "Well lets start these test shall we"

After all the test we finally had our results.

"Well you guys I have you're results" he pause then went on "You are having a…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ohhh ya cliffy BWAHAHAHAH im so evil


	23. gender

Well uh Disclaimer don't own and uh that's about it

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're having a" Carlisle paused looked at both of us and said "A girl"

A girl I thought and looked down at the lump that was forming "Oh Edward We're having a girl" I hugged him images started going through my head of what she'll look like and what we should name her.

'Thank you Carlisle" I said soon after we said our goodbyes and headed home "What are you thinking about" Edward asked me when we where in the car "Oh just about what she's going to look like and what to name her" after I said that I let out a yawn "We'll think about that later" he said "You should take a nap" a few minutes later we made it back the house.

"Hey I just remembered now we can take that piece of paper off of the quilt that Alice made" I told Edward as we walked inside "BELLA" aren't you so excited I know I am wait ill be right back" Alice ran up the stairs and was back in a matter of seconds with the quilt in her hands "Okay Bella take it off" I smiled at Alice and peeled away the paper underneath in white stitching it said.

To our beloved granddaughter, niece, and daughter

We love you

Love you're Family

My eyes started to water slowly coming down I gave Alice a hug and whispered "I love it thank you" she smiled "Well you're very welcome Bella" afterwards I laid on Edward's lap while he played with my hair when he very softly said "You're the most luckiest baby in the world you have the greatest mother" he pressed his ear against my stomach "you agree huh" I laughed as we just sat there contently when I felt sleep wash over me.

The peaceful sleep didn't last long

"Bella come on wake up" Alice whined "You've been asleep for like two hours it's 12:00" I slowly opened my eyes to see her face inches away from mine "Alice could you give me some space 3 feet will be fine" she giggled and backed away "And what can I help you with Alice" I said sitting up "Well where going to go shopping for you and the baby "Oh joy" I mumbled and threw the blanket over my head.

Half an hour later I was dragged into the mall

"Okay first we're going to go to motherhood maternity for some clothes"

3 painful hours later

"Alice I got to rest" I said while sitting down

"Okay Bella I'm going to look at something in that store while you sit here then we can go"

So we FINALLY made it home and I got to sit down and rest it was four o clock and I was snuggled up with Edward when Alice came AGAIN and stole me away "I had a vision of you and Edward having a very romantic evening tonight so I have to get you ready.

So another two pain full hours later I was standing in front of Alice's bathroom mirror and looking at my self in amazement "Alice I hate to admit it but I do look good after you're pain full hours of making me over" I stared at the new maternity clothes I got I was wearing a v neck quarter sleeved black dress that went to the knees (See profile)

My hair was curled and flowing freely I word mascara and eyeliner with a burgundy lipstick "Thank you Alice" I gave her a quick hug before running out the door.

"Edward" I was standing at the top of the stairs and Edward turned towards me I smiled and descended the stairs but of course I tripped and there was my angel to catch me "Thank you" I said after regaining my breath he chuckled and carried me out to his car we went to a five class restaurant in Seattle then went to a play "Did I mention how beautiful you look today" Edward whispered in my ear as we walked out of the building I blushed and whispered "Maybe once or twice"

I must have fallen asleep in the car because the next thing I knew I was being carried to our room.


	24. Baby shower

Guys I don't own anything so leave me alone geeze lol

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

3 moths later March 26

(Angelas POV)

I looked at the pink invitation in my hands I just couldn't believe it Bella was pregnant and I didn't even know it my hand grazed over the white lace that outlined the card which read

It's a girl

Saturday March 29 come to the baby shower for

Bella Swan

Time: from 1:00pm to 3:00 pm

Hope to see you there!!!

I just can't believe it Bella's pregnant and hasn't told me I wonder what type of stuff she might like

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

March 29 the day of the baby shower

"Alice" I whined "I told you not to go all out"

"Oh silly Bella this isn't too much" she said flicked her hand as to mean I should just drop the subject.

"Oh yes the buffet table the balloons covering each inch of the house ya that's just like a little party" I said throwing my hands in the air.

She waved her hands in the same gesture and I just sighed and walked into the kitchen where I found Esme finishing a 3 layered white cake with white frosting she put the last frosted rose on the side and took some of that writing frosting stuff whatever you call it and wrote something on the top.

I tsked tsked and went to sit on a stool "It's a beautiful cake Esme" I said and plopped a grape into my mouth.

"Thank you dear" she said and kept writing on the top I walked back out into the living room and looked at the clock we had about 15 minutes until the guest arrived I sat on the couch and watched Alice run around making last preparations "Hey where's Rosalie" I asked "Oh she's upstairs" Alice replied "Oh okay" I stared at the TV although nothing interesting was on I tugged on the dress Alice put me in a really plum colored v neck dress that went to my knees and had a bow in front (Profile) my hair was crimped that day and I wore a matching amethyst necklace.

Edward and the other guys we're gone hunting and wouldn't be back until after the party

I was jerked out of my thoughts my the sound of the door bell "There hear" Alice screeched I managed to get of the couch which was very hard considering I had a huge belly Alice opened the door and Angela and Jess walked inside "Bella look at you why haven't you called" Angela said as she hugged me "yeah I mean come on I didn't know you where pregnant until I got the invitation" Jess said as she hugged me as well

"Sorry guys" I said with a laugh

All of the other girls started to arrive and we started this baby shower

Rose came down and we all started to talk and laugh "PRESENT TIME" Alice sang

I opened all the presents and said thank you to everyone when then the clock struck three everyone left as the guys pulled into the drive way.

"How was the party" Edward asked me as he walked through the door "Really good' I said and snuggled into his chest.

"Uh Bella you still have one more present" Esme said

I looked at her in confusion and she motioned for me to follow her "Close you're eyes" she told me I did and they led me up stairs we stopped walking and she told me to open my eyes.

I was standing in front of a door "Open it" she whispered I turned the door knob and opened the door.

I gasped at what was in side it was a nursery room that they must have built onto the house it had gold carpet and violet walls (sorry im in a purple mood right now) in one corner there was a dark cherry wood crib and a purple bedding inside on the other side of the room was a rocking chair and a cherry wood dresser right by the rocking chair which also had a lamp on it with a picture frame of me and Edward also on it.

I walked to the middle of the room a and turned look at them "Thank you" my voice croaked out I started to cry "Don't thank us Bella" "Thank Rosalie she did all of this" I walked over to Rosalie "Thank you rose" I gave her a hug which seemed to surprise her but she hugged me back.

"You're welcome Bella" I smiled as she wiped away the tear that was falling

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world" I said

"Yep little sis you are" Emmett said laughing

I laughed to as we made our way down stairs to clean up.


	25. and it begins

Oh the story is almost over 'wipes tear from eye' and I still don't own any of it

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a warm cloudy day in forks but guess what I wasn't in forks oh no I was in a yellow Porsche begging for the tiny pixie to slow down.

"Alice" I screeched "Please slow down" she laughed wildly and pressed on the gas

"Please for your niece" we started to slow down but not much.

I realized that I had been clutching the seat cause my fingers started to hurt I relaxed from my stiffened form and sat back in my seat I read the 'WELCOME TO SEATTLE SIGN' as it blurred past us I sighed only 10 minutes left.

We finally reached the Mall and It took me another 5 minutes to try and walk in, it had only been about 20 minutes before the baby started to kick like crazy "Ugh" I moaned "Alice I need to sit down" she looked at me strangely and helped me over to the bench.

I leaned against the wall and breathed, soon after the kicking stopped "Wow I have never felt the baby kick so much its probably from your insane driving" she looked at me in concern "Bella, Do you want to go home?" she asked "No im good" I said trying to stand up.

"Are you sure" I nodded "Ok lets go in a few more stores then will go and get you some rest" Alice smiled then said "Just cause im a shop addict doesn't mean I cant stop just for you to get some rest"

So after we came out of the baby store with supplies for the little one we walked out into the parking lot Alice had me sit on the bench out there while she went to go fetch the car which only took about a second she rolled down the window and ushered for her hand to get in side I wasn't sure why she was in such a hurry but as soon as I closed the door at started to rain.

I leaned my head against the seat and sighed boy was I tired maybe I will make Edward rub my back when we get home.

The thought made me smile.

I must have either dozed off or been to preoccupied in my thoughts cause the next thing I knew I was being lifted from my seat Alice was carrying me inside and let me tell you how funny that sight was so she is 4, 9 right and she's carrying a 5, 4 person with a huge belly I wanted to laugh at that but I was to sore to move.

I heard Edward's voice and was being shifted over to his arms

"Hello Bella how was your afternoon"

"It's was great" I replied but it sounded slurred more of itasreat.

He chuckled and started walking towards his room "Want to show me what you got" he asked "No sleep" I mumbled I closed my eyes but all of the sudden I felt a very strong pain in my abdomen "argh" I moaned a clutched my stomach "Bella whats wrong" Edward asked with a concerned expression on his face "Nothing" I breathed out feeling the pain slowly subsiding he gave me one of those 'will see about that' type of looks but I couldn't reply to it cause I was already asleep.

I woke up and the clock read 10:24 Pm and I had to Pee really bad so I hurried off to the bathroom I was more refreshed after getting a little nap I finished and washed my hands but the same pain happened again I leaned over and clutched onto the side of the tub pressing my face against the cool edge I held my breath until the pain subsided again, I looked at my face in the mirror it had sweat glistening on it my hair was frazzled and I had purple bruise like circles under my eyes.

I ran my hands through my hair and decided I needed a shower

The room steamed up as the shower was going this feels really good I thought as the warm water ran down my back I looked at my shampoo which was almost gone another thing to get I thought.

I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower I dried myself and looked in the mirror again I still had circles under my eyes but I don't look to bad I got dressed in jeans and an over sized shirt I brushed though my hair and walked out of the steamy room.

As I walked down the hall I saw Rosalie "Hi Bella" she said with a smile "Hi ros…" I was cut of by the same pain that had happened twice before I bent down and hunched over "Bella" she was over at my side she was hunched down next to me "Edward get your butt up here this instant" I felt a rush of wind then Edward was there he picked me up and carried me downstairs "Carlisle" he yelled as he sat me on the couch "He's gone at the hospital Edward" Rosalie reminded "ok" he said while gritting his teeth the he looked calmly into my eyes and asked "What does the pain feel like Bella"

I hate to say it for I would die from embrassement but I croaked out "Like cramps" I breathed in "only ten times worse" he thought for a moment before saying "its contractions" "so that means…" "Yes that means the baby will come soon" he turned his head to rose "Go pack her stuff and alice" she appeared "watch over her while I call Carlisle" she nodded and he then was gone.

I stood up "Alice im scared" I whispered "Don't worry" she said while rubbing circles in my back "It will all be over soon" her face then went blank and when she came back to reality she stepped away "Alice, Whats wrong" I said taking a step towards her and she took a step back "Sorry Bells but these shoes where expensive she said extending her leg towards me."

I gave a confused look but suddenly new why all of the sudden I felt something warm one down my leg I looked down to see a puddle on the ground "E-Edward" I whimpered and then he was there and rose was to "Damn" he muttered then picked me up "Lets go" he ordered to them as we ran out of the house and into the car.


	26. 2008 AN Sorry

Hello everyone I just want to apologize for not updating in a while ive been very busy and when I do have time I have what I think you call a writers block so im very sorry and im not sure when ill update next just give me some time but I promise ill try to update soon.. so saying that once again im sorry and I hope you have a good year for 2008

Sincerely Sillybella101


	27. Beautiful girl

Disclaimer No own haha

Im back once again to write for that is my duty I would say about 3 more chapters left im so sad this has been really fun to write I love to look up the dresses that Alice puts Bella in and…

readers "GET ON WITH THE STORY"

FINE

I breathed in and out in and out while clutching Edwards hand which would have been broken by now if he wasn't as hard as rock Alice bounced in the back seat babbling on about how through all the waiting its finally time and I wonder what your going to name her.

I moaned and squeezed Edwards hand harder "Alice" I gritted through my teeth "Please be quiet" silence, I exhaled and wiped my sweaty face on my sleeve my hair was frazzled and I looked horrible.

Rosalie had stayed behind to warn the others when they got home from hunting that the baby was coming although they might not be there until after when the blood is all cleaned up Alice just wanted to come so bad that I couldn't say no to her puppy face she promised that she'll just come stay there for a while then leave.

The car stopped and Edward carried me in we he signed us in then took me to room 112 I changed into a hospital rob which I needed a little bit of help with.

I laid in the bed and waited for Carlisle.

Nurses came in and checked on me and all the machinery after 20 minutes the baby started to come.

"Edward" I gasped

"Yes, love?"

"The Baby is coming"

"Yes I know" he replied with a chuckle

"No" I breathed in "I mean the baby is coming NOW"

His eyes widened and as if on queue Carlisle came in

"Its time" is all he said and everyone started to rush around me as if everything was going in fast-forward

"Bella, Bella" I snapped out of my daze to see Carlisle standing before me "Once you feel the need to push then push" I nodded and pushed and pushed and breathed and pushed and pushed and breathed and screamed bloody murder.

And soon it was over "Congratulations Bella, Edward you have a beautiful baby girl Time of Birth 1:04 Pm" I sighed and looked at my little girl…


	28. PLEASE READ AND TELL ME OR I CANT POST

A/N Sorry about this but im a little confused and I need at least three replys before I can write the next chapter so my question is for the baby girl would her last name be masen or cullen and im putting up a poll to what name i should do if you want to vote ill keep that up for a few days and that's about sums it up thank you

Sincerely Sillybella101


	29. Sorry for all the authors notes

Kay guys sorry if you get the first chapters like 1 – whatever its all because im putting quotation marks so im juts redoing the chapter if your confused that's all and im just reposting them so people don't keep yelling at me lol so yea that's all

Sincerely SillyBella101


	30. COME ON PEOPLE PLEASE READ! AN

COME ON PEOPLES I CANT KEEP WRITING THE STORY UNTIL I GET SOME MORE VOTES ON MY POLL SO PLEASE!! VOTE! And should the last name of the baby be cullen or masen


	31. BaBy

Ok the poll is closed thank you for those who voted and you'll figure out the name of the baby in a second and thank you for those who told me if it should be Cullen or masen.

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So" Carlisle said interrupting my thoughts "have you decided what to name her" I gave him a blank look and realized that I never thought about names I looked up at Edward who was looking down at me.

"I'll give you some time" Carlisle said and left. "Well" Edward laughed but I was in deep thought I wanted something to have do with Edward's mother. But I also wanted it to be unique as well I thought it over something unique. I remembered hearing a really pretty name of the T.V. and I thought It was pretty unique so… If only I could remember it then it hit me.

"Edward" I stammered "Yes, love" he said looking down at me. "I think I have a suggestion. He smiled "And what may that be" "Well what do you think of…"

"That's perfect" he said smiling his crocked smile. (**Ha-ha you don't get to figure out till the family does) **

Pretty soon after Carlisle came back in with a nurse who had cleaned our little one up. I held my angel in my arms as my other angel was at my side when the family started to shuffle into the hospital room. I smiled up at them. Alice had a huge grin on her face with Jasper at her side Emmett also had a huge grin on his face while Rosalie looked bored and impressed at the same time.

I could've sworn with the way Alice was jumping on her feet she would steal the baby right from my arms but out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward shake his Head and she calmed down I looked back down at my little angel at the dark hair coming out of her head and her piercing black colored eyes halfway opened I wonder what color her eyes will be I smiled.

"Bella" Carlisle said once again knocking me out of my thoughts "do you have a name?"

"Yes we sure do Carlisle" I said then looked at Edward who looked back at me then nodded for me to continue.

"Her name is going to be…" I took a deep breath "Emory Elizabeth Cullen" I smiled once again the name just fit perfectly together I looked up at everyone they where smiling to I could just feel the peace in the room. Oh wait that was Jasper I know that if Esme could cry she would.

"Uh Bella?" I looked over to see Rosalie looking at me "Yes Rose" "Well I was wondering and if you don't want me to that's fine but just well" she looked down " Do you think I could hold her?" I thought for a second then gladly shifted her to Rosalie's arms.

I could tell she was being extra care full soon she smiled and started to talk to her in a whisper "Hey, Baby I'm your Aunt Rose you sure are a beautiful little one" I smiled at her words the tears welling up in my eyes now our family was complete…

Four days later

I packed the rest of my stuff as Edward went to go sign us out I looked around are Balloon and Flower filled room Charlie had come and visit us about three days ago and so did Mike, Angela, Jessica, and other people even Jake stopped by though he didn't stay to long… But now it was time to go home. Emory was still in her hospital bed sleeping she had been doing that mostly the whole time.

I felt two arms wrap themselves around me "What are you thinking about?" Edward asked whispering in my ear "Just about the hospital visit" I said "Hmm" he kissed the top of my head and grabbed the rest of the stuff to take them out to the car.

The nursed did one more check up with Emory and said the finale ok so we could go. We strapped her in her car seat put her in the Volvo then we where off. One thing I was glad about was since we had a baby in the car Edward went slow, we drove up the drive way which was aligned with lights and on the front porch was a banner that said WELCOME HOME!!! I laughed at all the decorations.

Edward and I went to go lay Emory in her crib making sure there where no pillows to suffocate her we turned the baby monitor on and went downstairs I sat the other one on the coffee table and Edward and I sat on the couch and he rubbed my sore muscles but it was cut short by a wailing noise coming from the monitor "And so it begins" I sighed and trudged up the stairs.

**A/N OK SO FOR ALL OF YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO DONT KNOW HOW TO PRONOUNCE THE BABIES NAME ITS PRONOUNCE LIKE THIS (EM-ER-REE)**


	32. THE LAST CHAPTER!

Hey Guys this is the last chapter it's depressing but soon I'm going to start another one but yeah

Disclaimer 32 chapters and I still own nothing

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a warm August day and today was 'the day' I felt Butterflies in my stomach I couldn't sleep at all last night and that's not just because of our little one even though Edward took care of her during the night I still awoke at her whimpers. Emory is a daddy's girl and I must say I'm a bit jealous. But that's okay. I gave one last kiss to my Brown eyed Brown haired girl before lying down on the bed and saying goodbye to my mortality.

"Are you sure you're ready for this" Edward asked I nodded my head "I've been waiting for years" I tried to say jokingly but my voice cracked. He looked at me sternly but I nodded for him to continue.

He leaned forward but was cut off my a "WAITTTTT" Alice came running in with a camera in her hand "Before and After Picture" she said "Oh geeze" I said but smiled 'click' "Ok Bella see you in three days" I laughed and laid back down Edward gave me a kiss and trailed his lips down my neck "I love you" he whispered before piercing my throat. And then the fire began.

**Four years later**

"Hey Mommy look at this Picture I drew" My little pigtailed haired daughter said while running into my room I laughed as she tripped which I know isn't a funny thing but it's totally me. She's just the little Bella. Four years ago I remember waking up to only wanting blood and its still pretty hard but I'm still strong When I woke up I had Maroon eyes (Which our now the beautiful topaz) my lips where fuller my hair had more body and I had more curves. The red light had never appeared again after it had so I think it was just some weird reaction to being pregnant Neither I nor Emory had shown any signs of a power.

"MOMMY" Emory Screamed at me "Oh sorry sweetie" I said smiling down at her sweetly she handed me the picture and I glance at it.

"What…" I said looking at the picture the stick figure with fiery red hair on top and maroon eyes "How do you like it Mommy" Emory asked knocking me out of my thoughts "It's great sweetie" I said and handed back to her she smiled a huge crocked smile the only thing she got from Edward her skin was pale like a vampire yet she still slept and ate. Carlisle figured that her aging was different then a normal vampire that it would slow by the time she would be 13 her age would slowly slow down each year being like 5. Until her aging completely stops.

Later that day I was snuggling with Edward in his room Emory was off playing somewhere in the house "Love" he finally said breaking the silence "Hmm" I answered content in his arms "I just got this idea to go on a picnic up on the cliff side with Em" "Mkay" I said but my eyes looked towards the door waiting for Alice to barge in. The door flew open but Emory ran in instead "Help" she squeaked But Alice was next to her in a second "Now come on it wont be _that _bad" Alice said "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed as Alice carried her away "shouldn't we help her" Edward asked "No" I replied "Finally I don't have to sit in the chair for an hour" But soon after I said that Rosalie came barging in "You forgot about me didn't you" she said with a wicked smile my eyes widened "You've got to be kidding me" I whimpered.

"Oh we'll have fun" I clung to Edward for safety, her smile widened and pretty soon I was in her arms my head snapped to where Edward was sitting he smiled once I made eye contact with him "TRATIOR" I yelled but we where already in the bathroom "Why me" I whispered as she started the hour long process.

The seconds ticked by soon though she handed me a dress to put on then left the bathroom I sighed and looked at my escape routes none unless I busted the wall but I didn't want Esme mad at me so I reluctantly put the dress on it was pink strapless (See profile) I opened the door so she could finish my make over she curled my hair and applied some lip gloss before I put the dress on she had already done most of my make up when she did some touch ups Emory came in.

Emory was wearing a purple spaghetti strapped dress that had flowers on front (profile) he hair was also curled but in tight curls that bounced when you moved her face was in a scowl.

Edward appeared next to her and as soon as Rosalie gave the okay I ran into his arms "You know I would be mad at you but I'm to glad that that's over" I said looking up into his face He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Because our little impatient daughter was pulling us put the door.

I strapped her into her booster seat then we where off. What was depressing was another thing she gained from her father was the need for speed. So I held on tight while he sped down the high way.

"Finally" I said shakily as I stepped out of the car we where at an ocean just outside of Port Angeles with a beautiful cliff side I gazed over the horizon I grabbed the quilt and basket and set them out while Edward got Emory out of her seat.

"This is so nice" I said while stretching my arms over my heard and lying back Edward sat by me as Emory was out playing. Just then Edward sat up "NO" he roared I sat up to the strange scent hitting my noise we ran over to the cliff side to find Victoria with an evil sneer on her face and Emory in her hands "NO" I screamed "This should be good enough" she sneered "I kill her in exchange for you killing James" her shrilly voice flowed out so smoothly "No" I fell to my knees "Victoria Please" dry sobs shook through my body her smile only widened when her eyes quickly snapped to Edward who was crouching down.

"Don't even think about it" she said "Remember who I have" her eyes darted from his to mine, Edward stiffened reading her thoughts.

What should I do I thought Edward Distract her I don't know why but I was hoping my thoughts would reach him I glanced slowly to Edward who was focused on Victoria then he started to slowly walk to one side This is my chance I thought. Without a second hesitation I lunged.

I had caught her off guard I hit her and she flew back she didn't fly far but she let go of Emory who was now sailing towards the edge "NOOOOOOOO" I screamed Edward had gotten a hold of Victoria as I raced towards the edge I Threw myself off of the edge and stretched my arms out towards Emory Who was wailing "MOMMY" she screamed my arms had finally got a hold of her and wrapped a cage around her I knew she couldn't last with the cold of the water.

Help what should I do I thought "I'm not going to let you DIE" I screamed, and then it was warm. The same red light from so long ago appeared but soon it was gone, and so where we.

The next thing I knew we where standing on the beach by where we parked I looked up at the cliff to see smoke coming from there I ran (being careful with Emory of course) to see Edward standing over the fire. "It's over" he whispered "She's dead" I set Emory down and ran to hug him and as if my hug had shocked him back to life he looked me over "Are you two okay what happened?" "I'm not sure" I whispered "One thing we where falling the next we well weren't"

"Mommy, that was the same scary lady I saw in my dreams you know the one I drew a picture of" Emory said

"I think we found it" Edward said I looked at him in confusion "you both have a power which is rare Love, I'm guessing you can teleport but I don't know if its when your in mortal danger or if you can anytime" he looked out over into the ocean before looking back at us "And Em, I think hers is something like Alice's but she can only see the future when she's asleep.

I nodded my head as he snaked his arm around my waist Emory was in one arm and Edward was at my side. Now nothing could stop us even if one of us gets amnesia but we will always prevail….

**The End**

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Hey guys well its over I also put another poll up if you want to vote its just if I should make a sequel or not but anyways I would like to give a big thanks to all those readers who gave me encouragement to keep writing So thank you so much and hopefully you'll like my others stories to see yea (although Ill actually not see you but you know what I mean)


End file.
